Heretofore, the known procedures used for freeing frozen bleeder valves from brake calipers, for example, have usually involved use of a special box-end wrench with a relatively long handle. However, in use of such wrenches the long handles created excessive torque action about the box-end which resulted in complete destruction of the bleeder valve and/or the box-end of the wrench without accomplishing removal of the valve, and the entire brake caliper had to be replaced with a new one more often than not. When a wrench with a short handle was used for the same purpose it was not possible for a worker or brake caliper repairman to turn the wrench by hand with sufficient force to release the frozen valve, and the end result was the necessity for replacing the whole brake caliper with a new one. Until conception of the present invention no wrench type tool has been available for reliable use in removing frozen bleeder valves from automotive brake calipers, for instance.